A contracorriente
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: No se conocían; por tradición, de hecho ni siquiera se agradaban. De no haber sido por aquel tropiezo, jamás habrían cruzado palabra en siete años de educación mágica. Pero lo que resultara de aquella "broma", solo el tiempo lo diría. Y esperaban que ocurriera antes de Navidad. [WI?]
1. Encadenados

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ AU_ (_Universo Alterno_), debido a la naturaleza de la petición. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por hallar personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Para __**Leonor Charon Friki**__, la sobrina viajera en el tiempo. Leo–chan, espero que disfrutes el regalo basado en tu primera petición, porque en caso contrario, seguiré los pasos de Onesan y un buen _Crucio_ te caerá encima (figurativamente hablando, claro)._

* * *

><p><strong>Uno: Encadenados.<strong>

El séptimo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era complicado. No importaban las horas libres, ni cuánto te ayudaran tus compañeros y amigos. Menos si eras una especie de desastre andante, como Neville Longbottom.

Neville era el primer sorprendido por llegar al nivel de ÉXTASIS de las asignaturas que más le fascinaban. Le debía gran parte de su buen promedio académico a los repasos que hacía con sus padres en el verano y a la ayuda de sus amigos durante el curso, pero de ahí en fuera, sus únicos puntos fuertes eran Herbología y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo cual le parecía poca cosa.

Ahora bien, había que considerar algunas cosas sobre Neville para entender su razonamiento.

Los Longbottom, una familia de magos bastante respetable, podía presumir de su pureza de sangre al menos desde hacía unas diez generaciones (aunque en realidad no lo hacían). Sus padres, Frank y Alice, eran considerados dos de los aurores más competentes del Ministerio de Magia; por su parte Augusta, su abuela paterna, se relacionaba con varios magos importantes, como miembros del Wizengamot o integrantes del personal adjunto del Ministro de Magia.

Y sus amigos, a veces, también lo desanimaban un poco. A Harry Potter lo conocían como el mejor buscador que había tenido Gryffindor en los últimos cien años (según palabras de Minerva MacGonagall, su jefa de casa), sin contar con que era asquerosamente rico y a sus padres se les consideraba casi celebridades. Otro de sus amigos era Ronald Weasley, parte de una de las familias más antiguas y queridas del mundo mágico, quizá no un genio pero sí carismático y habilidoso en ajedrez. Tenía amigas también, y no eran cualquier cosa: Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, brillaba por su intelecto y pese a ser estricta, podía contarse con su ayuda en las dificultades; Ginny Weasley, hermana pequeña de Ronald, una cazadora de quidditch y con mucho éxito entre la gente, y Luna Lovegood, amiga y compañera de curso de Ginny, de la casa Ravenclaw, chica soñadora y excéntrica e hija del editor de una revista interesante (por no decir peculiar).

Trataba a más personas en el castillo, pero esas cinco eran las principales y Neville las apreciaba mucho. Ellos le hacían ver, lo mismo que su familia, que tenía varias cualidades que lo hacían especial, por lo que eran pocas las ocasiones que se lamentaba de sus tropiezos con las clases o sus numerosos despistes. En realidad, y visto en retrospectiva, el joven Longbottom se consideraba afortunado y eso lo animaba a mejorar sus puntos flacos cada día.

Poco sabía que se cernía sobre él algo que le daría más problemas que su mala memoria.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson se sentía, por decirlo en una palabra, aburrida.<p>

Séptimo estaba resultando un curso de pesadilla, al menos para ella, quien veía el cómo sus amigos preferían pasar sus horas libres estudiando o realizando los trabajos asignados en vez de salir a dar algún paseo o, en el caso de Draco y sus amigos, hacerle alguna "bromita" a los de Gryffindor.

A la joven no es que le importaran poco los ÉXTASIS. Siendo de una familia de prestigio y con bastantes galeones en la cámara acorazada de Gringotts, ella bien podría reprobar los exámenes y jamás le faltaría nada. Sin embargo, contaba con algo de orgullo, así que a veces vencía su apatía y se sentaba a trabajar, sobre todo cuando Daphne la incordiaba con el hecho de que casi no estudiara.

No, lo que a Pansy la incomodaba en aquellos días era que la mayor parte de sus amigos estaba felizmente en alguna relación romántica.

Daphne y Blaise a duras penas se separaban y todo porque había clases en las que no coincidían; Lily y Tracey no dejaban de cartearse con Terence y Adrian, respectivamente; Theodore llevaba casi un año saliendo con una chica de Ravenclaw bastante guapa (se apellidaba MacDougal, si no recordaba mal); vamos, ¡hasta Vincent y Gregory tenían parejas! El primero había conocido a una chica en España el verano anterior que lo visitaría para Año Nuevo y Gregory estaba con Millicent desde el último día de San Valentín.

¿Qué pasaba con ella que no se conseguía a nadie? Daphne aseguró por mucho tiempo que lo que Pansy esperaba era que Draco le pidiera salir, pero eso era falso. Sí, cuando a Dumbledore se le ocurrió reanudar el Torneo de los Tres Magos en su cuarto curso, aceptó ir con el rubio al Baile de Navidad, pero eso fue más un favor mutuo, porque se conocían desde la más tierna infancia y así ninguno de los dos pasaría vergüenzas al ser pésimos consiguiendo parejas. En pocas palabras, Draco no le interesaba en sentido romántico. Lo veía más bien como el hermano que sus padres nunca quisieron darle.

En conclusión, ella no podía negar el evidente origen de su aburrimiento: no interesarse demasiado por los estudios y no tener a nadie con quién pasar el rato.

Con cierto fastidio, Pansy decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a sus tareas atrasadas, si es que no quería sacar malas notas justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Sus padres eran personas cultas y severas, no tolerarían que les saliera con algo inferior a un Aceptable a esas alturas. La muchacha dejó con lentitud la cama, en la cual llevaba gran parte de esa mañana de domingo, fue por su mochila y revisó el contenido antes de dejar el dormitorio de las chicas, preguntándose con qué debería empezar.

En la sala común, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, se topó con casi todos sus compañeros de curso ocupando las mesas de trabajo, enfrascados en complicadas lecturas o en la elaboración de largas redacciones. Sabía que le sería más útil sentarse con alguno de ellos, pero no quería soportar arrumacos delante de sus ojos cada cinco segundos, por lo que se despidió de aquellos que notaron su presencia (Tracey, Draco, Vincent y Gregory), antes de abandonar la sala común.

De haber sabido lo que le esperaba, habría hecho las tareas incluso con Daphne y Blaise, los más acaramelados en su círculo de amistades.

* * *

><p>Faltaba una semana para abandonar el colegio por las vacaciones de Navidad y algunos profesores, como Severus Snape, consideraban que era de lo más normal dejarles a sus alumnos de ÉXTASIS el investigar la fabricación de pociones antropomórficas avanzadas.<p>

Neville detestaba Pociones, en parte por su naturaleza olvidadiza. Según su madre, en eso se parecía a su abuela materna, lo cual no era ningún consuelo. Para colmo, a Snape siempre le encantaba sacarle los defectos en clase, lo que menos favorecía a su concentración. Cuando el profesor no se daba cuenta, lo más fácil para Neville era pedirle a alguno de sus amigos que le echara una mano, pero eso pocas veces era posible. Así las cosas, si quería sacar una nota medianamente buena en el ÉXTASIS de Pociones, el chico Longbottom procuraba esmerarse en sus redacciones, así compensaba un poco los desastres en el aula.

Aquel domingo estaba en la biblioteca después del almuerzo, en teoría acompañado por Harry, Ron y Hermione, aunque ella no tardó en regañar a Ron de forma casi ininterrumpida por no trabajar debidamente y Harry se había ido a una mesa lo más alejada posible de la entrada principal, según él para que no lo molestara alguna de sus admiradoras. Era increíble el cómo Harry podía tener a varias chicas detrás de él cuando lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Olvidando por un momento todo eso, Neville se puso de pie, avisó que iba a buscar otro libro para su redacción y se retiró de sus amigos, que no paraban de gruñirse el uno al otro (lo cual, de hecho, era la verdadera razón para la huida de Harry al fondo de la biblioteca).

Mientras Neville se adentraba a la sección de Pociones, Pansy entraba a la biblioteca, acercándose a la señora Pince y preguntándole si podía recomendarle un libro de Encantamientos.

La bibliotecaria, con su aspecto de buitre mal alimentado, frunció el ceño y asintió, pidiéndole que esperara un momento en una mesa libre y ella le llevaría el material. La chica asintió y buscó con la mirada un sitio, hallando uno a pocos pasos, el cual ocupó sin pensarlo mucho. Comenzó a arrepentirse al darse cuenta que estaba cerca del Weasley de su curso y Granger, que no paraban de cuchichear en tono molesto, pero por una vez los ignoró y se quedó en donde estaba.

Al poco rato, Neville pasó por allí con un libro bajo el brazo, en dirección a su mesa, pero se detuvo prácticamente a un lado de Pansy, mirando que el sermón de Hermione y las réplicas de Ron no parecían acabar. Con una mueca de incomodidad, el chico se fijó en que había espacio más que suficiente en la mesa de Pansy, dejó su libro en el extremo opuesto al que ocupaba ella y fue por sus cosas de manera tan rápida que sus amigos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Pansy, por otro lado, sí notó el movimiento. Una cosa era que no quisiera molestarse en retirarse de Weasley y Granger, pero era otro cantar el tener cerca a uno de sus allegados. Era un hecho por todos conocido que donde estuviera Longbottom podría ocurrir una catástrofe, pero eso casi siempre ocurría con varitas o pócimas de por medio. Por segunda vez en el día, Pansy dejó pasar la cercanía de gente que normalmente no toleraba y preparó sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar en cuanto Pince le llevara el libro que necesitaba, lo cual no tardó en ocurrir.

Cada uno, pacíficamente, se concentró en lo que debía hacer, aparentemente sin tomarse en cuenta, hasta que de reojo, Neville se fijó en que Pansy tenía abierto un enorme volumen de Encantamiento delante de sí y lo leía con expresión de no entender ni media palabra.

—Parkinson… —llamó en voz baja, fijándose que Pince no estuviera cerca.

La aludida, dando un leve respingo, se giró con los ojos entrecerrados, suspicaz.

—¿Qué quieres, Longbottom? —espetó, también en susurros.

—Eh… ¿Estás haciendo lo de Flitwick, verdad?

—¿Acaso te importa?

—Lo siento, pensé… Esa redacción la terminé ayer, creí…

—¿Qué?

Neville suspiró, pensando que había sido una pérdida de tiempo y que Luna tenía razón en llamarlo "noble ingenuo" de vez en cuando. Iba a regresar a lo suyo cuando Pansy preguntó.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Si no te molesta…

En contra de todo pronóstico, Pansy negó con la cabeza y esperó pacientemente a que él se cambiara de asiento, quedando frente a ella y rebuscando en su mochila hasta sacar un rollo de pergamino, que no tardó en tenderle.

—¿Vas a dejarme copiar? —se sorprendió ella.

—No exactamente. Quiero que leas y me digas si lo comprendes.

Pensando en lo tonta que se sentía, Pansy obedeció. Desenrolló el pergamino y no tardó demasiado en revisar el contenido, después de lo cual miró a Neville con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Esto es lo que quiere Flitwick? —preguntó con incredulidad —Parece poco —indicó.

—Más o menos. Mis redacciones no son las mejores, pero casi siempre obtengo una S. Flitwick me dijo una vez que lo importante es que me quedara claro lo que intentó enseñarnos.

—Menudo profesor —masculló Pansy, regresándole el pergamino —Pero aunque no me guste admitirlo, entendí más tus garabatos que su clase. ¿Ahora qué?

—Déjame leer lo que tienes y te diré cómo mejorarlo.

A regañadientes, la chica le entregó su, hasta el momento, pobre redacción. Mientras Neville la leía, quiso matar el tiempo sacándole plática.

—Es curioso, Longbottom…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él distraídamente.

—Hasta ahora, nunca nos habíamos hablado.

—Nunca me hablaste, que es diferente.

—Cierto. Tú tampoco me hablaste, ya que estamos.

—No tenía caso. No me habrías contestado, porque no te agrado.

Pansy torció la boca, sintiendo una ligera punzada de irritación al oír eso, que desapareció en segundos al preguntarse seriamente qué era lo que le impedía tratar con gente ajena a su casa.

—¿En qué trabajabas tú? —se interesó ella.

—Pociones. Snape es un pesado.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Lily, directamente, lo odia. No pudo cursar el ÉXTASIS por su S en el TIMO.

—¿Lily? ¿Hablas de Moon, verdad?

—Sí, ella —a Pansy le sorprendió un poco que él supiera de quién hablaba. ¿No decía todo el mundo que tenía una pésima memoria?

—Yo por poco no curso el ÉXTASIS. Lily… La señora Potter… Ella nos dio unos cuantos consejos en Semana Santa, ante de los TIMO'S. Harry a veces se queja de que su madre se preocupa demasiado por los estudios, pero prefiere hacerle caso a discutir con ella.

—¿Potter en serio estudia? —segunda sorpresa del día para Pansy, quien al recibir un asentimiento de Neville, comentó en tono mordaz —Creí que Granger hacía todo por él y por Weasley.

—Aquí sí, les echa una mano de vez en cuando, pero en realidad Harry tiene más cerebro de lo que la gente piensa y Ron… Bueno, él presta atención cuando sabe que le puede ir mal. Molly… La señora Weasley… Ella siempre le escribe pidiéndole que atienda en clase y que no haga tonterías.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?

Neville dejó de leer y la miró con aire confundido, antes de regresarle el pergamino.

—Vas bien, solo necesitas unas referencias al final —observó, reuniendo sus cosas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a preguntarle a Harry sobre Pociones. Con permiso.

Por las prisas, Neville dejó caer un par de libros y trozos de pergamino, los cuales se apresuró a reunir, desconcertándose cuando Pansy se puso a ayudarle. Hubo un momento, un instante, en que las manos de ambos quedaron demasiado cerca, cosa que en realidad no importaba.

Todo habría quedado así de no ser por las esposas.

Por estar concentrados en su diálogo, ambos apenas habían prestado atención al pequeño alboroto en la entrada de la biblioteca, por la cual entraron como vendaval unos chicos de tercero de Gryffindor, que por lo visto eran perseguidos por una jovencita de Slytherin que, a juzgar por cómo les hablaba, no era de su curso. Los varones se lanzaban unos a otros algo que lanzaba destellos rojizos a la luz, y no se calmaron porque la señorita Pince, por desgracia, estaba en el otro extremo del recinto, llevándole unos textos a Hannah Abbott.

En uno de los lanzamientos, al chico más bajito de todos se le escapó el objeto, que fue a parar a las muñecas de Pansy y Neville justo en el segundo en que estaban más cercanas.

Hubo un destello rojo que los cegó momentáneamente y Neville creyó escuchar un "Oh, no" de parte de los chiquillos.

—¿Qué han hecho, montón de tontos? —se quejaba la chica que los seguía.

—¡Nosotros nada! Fue el enano de Euan el que dejó ir las esposas.

—¿Esposas? —se extrañó Pansy, retirando la mano derecha de donde la tenía.

O eso intentó. Sintió un tirón y oyó una queja y entonces se dio cuenta, con consternación, que lucía en la muñeca un aro de metal rojo que, mediante una pequeña cadena, la conectaba con Neville, quien a su vez, se quedó pasmado por un momento antes de echarle la bronca a los de su casa, que continuaban allí por pura vergüenza y no sabían dónde meterse.

Genial, pensó Pansy, sencillamente fantástico. ¿Ahora qué había ocurrido?

—Alguno debe tener la llave —decía entonces Neville y Pansy dejó los lamentos para después.

—Eh… Prewett, ¿y la llave? —preguntó el chico más pequeño a la chica.

—Si no fueran tan idiotas como para haberme quitado eso…

—¡Prewett, la llave!

—… Sabrían que esas esposas no tienen llave.

Se hizo el silencio. La biblioteca empezó a parecerle asfixiante a Pansy, por lo cual quiso salir de allí a como diera lugar, pero claro, parecía estar "atada" a Longbottom y sin posibilidades de zafarse. ¡A buena hora aceptó que el muchacho se le acercara!

—¿Cómo que no tienen llave? —el bajito miró a Prewett con pasmo —¿Tú estás loca?

—No, ustedes no me dejaron explicarles que esas esposas son de broma. Las compré vía lechuza en Sortilegios Weasley. Me las quitaron cuando estaba leyendo las instrucciones, ¿se enteran?

Mientras los de Gryffindor se sumergían en un acalorado intercambio de reclamos con Prewett, Pansy miraba su muñeca derecha sin creer en su mala suerte. Quizá no fuera una sabelotodo como Granger, pero al menos podía seguir el hilo de conversaciones ajenas tan bien como las novelas que Tracey solía prestarle. Maldijo mentalmente.

—Longbottom… —siseó con furia.

Para sorpresa de todos, Neville dejó escapar algo así como un gruñido y fijó la vista en el niño más pequeño, que repentinamente se sintió todavía más diminuto.

—Euan, tienes dos minutos para que todos ustedes se marchen antes de que llame a Hermione.

El aludido y sus amigos mostraron su pánico ante la idea de que la Premio Anual los pescara en una travesura, así que salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—Prewett, ¿quieres hacer el favor de llamar a Lily? —pidió Pansy con voz gélida.

La aludida le dedicó una mirada despectiva que duró muy poco, al ver que su compañera de casa sujetaba la varita con fuerza. Tragó saliva, asintió y también abandonó el lugar a toda carrera.

—Parkinson, sígueme —pidió Longbottom con un poco más de cordialidad de la empleada con los de tercero —Si esta cosa —movió la mano izquierda, con lo cual ella sintió un ligero tirón en la diestra —es de Sortilegios Weasley, tal vez Ron sepa cómo abrirla.

Sin más remedio, Pansy asintió, y sin saberlo, sus pensamientos eran los mismos que los de Neville.

Algo les decía que próximamente, las cosas se les iban a complicar.

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos sean al primer capítulo de lo que es uno de mis regalos de Navidad. No sé si Leo–chan está bailando de gusto por cómo ha iniciado o por el contrario, prevé que el asunto acabará en desastre. Bueno, mientras son peras o manzanas, que disfrute de la lectura.<em>

_Como dice la advertencia al principio del fic, esto es una realidad alternativa a los libros, en la cual Voldemort no existe y, por lo tanto, tampoco se verán varias de las consecuencias de las dos guerras mágicas. Intentaré simplicar lo que esa posibilidad deja entrever, pero de momento, las bases están sentadas: Harry tiene a sus padres y es más o menos normal, Neville sigue siendo algo torpe y despistado (aunque su autoestima es un poco más firme que en los libros), Draco no es demasiado mordaz con los de Gryffindor (aunque se mencionó que les hace bromas) y Pansy quizá será menos maliciosa en esta versión. Si soy sincera, esta clase de peticiones me dan verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza, debido a que tengo ideas muy bien establecidas, tanto canon como off–canon, pero se hace lo que se puede._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio._


	2. Incómodos

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ AU_ (_Universo Alterno_), debido a la naturaleza de la petición. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por hallar personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Para __**Leonor Charon Friki**__, la sobrina viajera en el tiempo. Leo–chan, espero que disfrutes el regalo basado en tu primera petición, porque en caso contrario, seguiré los pasos de Onesan y un buen _Crucio_ te caerá encima (figurativamente hablando, claro)._

* * *

><p><strong>Dos: Incómodos.<strong>

Era lunes por la mañana. La vida en Hogwarts seguía con normalidad.

O por lo menos, eso parecía a primera vista.

—¿Dónde vamos a desayunar?

Pansy Parkinson, realmente fastidiada, fulminó a Neville Longbottom con la mirada.

—No pienso sentarme rodeada de esos a los que llamas amigos —espetó.

—Por cortesía, no debo responder lo mismo —indicó Neville, ceñudo.

Sin quedarle remedio, Pansy asintió.

El asunto era realmente ridículo. El día anterior, en cuanto se dieron cuenta del lío en el que estaban metidos, Neville se llevó a la joven Slytherin con Dumbledore, porque ¿quién mejor que el director para hacerse cargo del problema? En la oficina del mago, él explicó lo ocurrido y el anciano, tras reflexionarlo un poco, les pidió que se quedaran como estaban hasta que entrevistara a la señorita Prewett, la dueña original de las esposas. Fue entonces que Pansy, escandalizada, preguntó cómo iban a hacer para dormir, a lo cual Neville se puso colorado y Dumbledore, tan sereno como él solo, respondió que acondicionaría un aula en desuso para que la usaran de dormitorio hasta que se resolvieran las cosas. Ninguno de los dos tuvo una mejor idea, así que asintieron en silencio.

Era comprensible que, tras la odisea que fue el día anterior por cómo pasar el resto de la jornada y una noche prácticamente en vela, Pansy no estuviera de humor para soportar a su forzado acompañante más de lo estrictamente necesario. Lo que de verdad la sorprendía era que Neville guardara algo de compostura, ahorrándose reproches por sus continuos desaires. Suspiró.

—Creo que por hoy puedo tolerar tu mesa —masculló.

Neville, aunque desconcertado, se encogió de hombros y la guió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, echándole una mirada de disgusto a Euan Abercrombie y sus amigos, quienes tragaron saliva.

—¿Acaso los asustaste demasiado, Longbottom? —quiso saber Pansy.

—No exactamente. Cuando Hermione supo lo que hicieron, los sermoneó por horas. Ella sí que puede dar miedo cuando se pone estricta. Ah, mira, allí hay sitio.

Neville condujo a su forzada compañera al área de la mesa ocupado, en su mayor parte, por los alumnos de séptimo. Harry y Hermione los miraron con interés, mientras que Ron, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, directamente, querían soltar la carcajada, aunque se refrenaban bastante bien al fingir que no terminaban de desayunar.

—Buenos días —saludó Neville con una débil sonrisa.

—Hola, amigo, ¿qué tal te va? —preguntó Harry, con la intención de ser amable.

—Podría estar mejor de no ser por los hermanos de Ron —al oírse nombrar, el pelirrojo enseguida compuso una mueca de desdén —A propósito, ¿puedes escribirles y preguntarles por esta cosa? —con la mano, Neville señaló las esposas que lo unían a Pansy.

—Ginny lo hizo anoche —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros —Espera que Fred y George respondan en unos días.

—¿No les dijo nada la dueña de las esposas? —se extrañó Hermione —¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Prewett? Esa loca ha estado evitándonos —soltó Pansy inesperadamente.

—Si es Mafalda, tal vez pueda conseguir las instrucciones de ella —comentó Ron.

—¿Conoces a otra Prewett, Weasley?

—En Hogwarts, no —aceptó el pelirrojo, haciendo una mueca y levantándose —Ahora vuelvo.

Los de séptimo de Gryffindor y Pansy, poco a poco, se movieron en sus asientos lo suficiente como para ver a Ron caminar hasta la mesa de Slytherin, saludar a un grupito de niñas y finalmente, dirigirse a la malhumorada jovencita pecosa que el día anterior, reclamara ser dueña de las esposas mágicas. Se notaba a leguas que refunfuñó un poco cuando Ron la abordó, pero después pareció asustarse, compuso una mueca de hartazgo y finalmente rebuscó en su mochila por un rato antes de entregarle un trozo de pergamino. Acto seguido, para mayor enfado de la chiquilla pecosa, Ron le revolvió el pelo y se alejó.

—¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? —inquirió Pansy, estupefacta.

—Bueno, son primos —respondió Harry sin darle demasiada importancia —Primos terceros, o algo por el estilo. El padre de Prewett peleó hace tiempo con los padres de Ron, y desde entonces se fue al mundo muggle y es contador. Pero Ron se lleva bien con Prewett, según él, es divertida.

—¿Qué es un…?

—Un contador es un hombre que se dedica a llevar las cuentas de una empresa o de los negocios de una persona —respondió automáticamente Hermione, causando risitas unos asientos a su derecha, donde se hallaban sentadas Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown —Los de tu casa son los que menos toman Estudios Muggles, ¿cierto, Parkinson?

La aludida miró a Hermione sin ocultar su desagrado. Era bien sabido que ellas dos no se llevaban especialmente bien, más cuando la joven Gryffindor ganó el Premio Anual y, por lo tanto, tenía más autoridad que una simple prefecta.

—Preferimos emplear nuestro tiempo estudiando cosas más útiles —sentenció la chica de Slytherin.

—Oh, comprendo. Básicamente, no aprenderás de la cultura de tres cuartas partes de los habitantes de tu país porque la consideras basura.

—Algo así.

Antes que Hermione estallara, Neville dio un leve tirón a su muñeca, llamando la atención de Pansy, quien lo miró con ganas de querer echarle un maleficio.

—¿Qué clase tienes primero? —le preguntó con cordialidad —Ayer, con todo este lío, olvidamos ponernos de acuerdo.

Pansy bufó al caer en la cuenta de aquello.

—Solo curso Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia.

—¿Quién cursa Historia de la Magia para el ÉXTASIS? —se extrañó Lavender.

—Yo —Hermione y Fay Dunbar, una chica castaña y bajita, alzaron una mano.

—Hermione, ¿me ayudarías a ver cuáles clases de Historia de la Magia interfieren con mi horario? —pidió Neville —Si Parkinson falta a alguna, Fay o tú pueden pasarle los apuntes, en cambio si yo faltara a Herbología…

—¿Dices que nuestros apuntes de Herbología no son buenos? Qué ingrato —bromeó Hermione, pero asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto de mano pidiéndole su horario.

—Noticia del día: Granger sabe bromear —masculló Pansy por lo bajo.

—Te sorprenderías —aseguró Neville en un susurro, desconcertándola, para acto seguido girarse hacia Ron, que volvía y le entregaba el pergamino que le diera Mafalda Prewett.

Al cabo de unos minutos los de séptimo comenzaron a levantarse. Hermione tenía Aritmancia mientras que Parvati y Lavender se marcharon a Adivinación; los demás, por pura suerte, contaban con una hora libre, por lo cual Neville miró a Pansy con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

—¿Tienes algún pendiente? —inquirió.

La muchacha se puso a pensar hasta que, de reojo, vio que en la mesa de Slytherin algunas de sus amigas se ponían de pie, por lo que acabó asintiendo.

—Debo hablar de algo con Lily, ¿te importa?

Neville negó con la cabeza, bebió lo que le quedaba de jugo de calabaza y se paró al mismo tiempo que Pansy, siguiéndola con cuidado de no quedarse demasiado atrás.

—¡Eh, Lily! —llamó Pansy, agitando en alto la mano izquierda.

La recién nombrada se giró, la vio y arqueó las cejas al notar con quién iba, pero no dijo nada.

—Buenos días, Pansy, es un placer saludarte —alegó Tracey Davis con sarcasmo.

—Deja eso, Tracey. Lily, ¿ya te contestó Terence?

—No, recuerda que dijo que estaría ocupado en estos días, por exámenes —respondió la menuda rubia, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza al notar cómo Neville se giraba un poco, intentando por todos los medios no prestarles atención —Buenos días, Longbottom.

—Buenos días —correspondió él.

—¿Sabes si Sprout va a llevarnos de nuevo al invernadero cinco?

—Ni idea. No he hablado con ninguno de Hufflepuff desde la última clase.

—Ah, bien. Bueno, Pansy, nos vemos luego. Te avisaré si llega la lechuza.

Mientras Lily y Tracey hacían ademanes de despedida, Pansy apenas les prestaba atención.

—¿De dónde conoces a Lily? —le preguntó a Neville cuando ambos, tras un tenso silencio, decidieron ir a la biblioteca.

—Cursa Herbología, ¿no? A veces hago equipo con ella.

—Ah, claro, debí imaginármelo…

—A propósito, hoy toca esa clase. Después del almuerzo.

—¿Es broma?

Neville negó con la cabeza, tras lo cual él y Pansy permanecieron en silencio largo rato.

—Parkinson, ¿qué quiere estudiar Moon? —se interesó Neville de repente.

—¿Lily? Quería entrar a la Escuela de Sanación, pero como podrás imaginarte, el no tomar el ÉXTASIS de Pociones la desanimó bastante.

—¿En serio? En la orientación académica McGonagall nos dijo que el mínimo para ser sanador era tener S en los TIMO'S requeridos, y Moon tiene una S en Pociones, ¿no?

—A Lily no le hace ninguna gracia entrar a la Escuela de Sanación solo con el TIMO cuando algunos de nuestro curso llegarán con su montón de ÉXTASIS bajo el brazo. Es muy orgullosa.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú qué vas a estudiar, Longbottom?

—Pensé en ser auror, como mis padres, pero ellos me dijeron que podía dedicarme a lo que yo quisiera sin sentirme presionado y preferí investigar sobre empleos que requieran conocimientos en Herbología. Tal vez salga de viaje de investigación y después de unos años, regrese y sea profesor.

—Ser profesor suena aburrido.

—Casi tanto como el ÉXTASIS de Historia de la Magia. ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

—¿Recuerdas cómo es esa clase? —Neville asintió al tiempo que ponía cara de aburrimiento —El ÉXTASIS es peor, solo que se estudia un poco de historia reciente, así que es entretenido.

—¿En serio Binns puede resultar entretenido?

—Solo a veces. Las guerras de los duendes son un asco, pero otras cosas no. ¿Sabías que al crearse las Oficinas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas hubo algunas protestas por parte de los centauros?

—Pues no, no lo sabía. Eso es raro, normalmente no quieren tratar con magos.

Pansy fue entonces quien se encogió de hombros, aunque una ligera sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Se sentía bien por haber asombrado a alguien con sus conocimientos, al menos por una vez.

En ese momento pasaron debajo de un arco que los conducía al pasillo de la biblioteca y sintieron que algo los retenía allí tirando de la cadena de las esposas. Ambos miraron el objeto con diferentes grados de enfado, hasta que Neville recordó el pergamino de las instrucciones y lo sacó enseguida.

—Espero que algo aquí ayude… —musitó, recorriendo con la mirada el impreso que, en la parte superior, tenía el colorido logotipo de Sortilegios Weasley.

Pansy fijó los ojos en el muchacho, tratando de no mostrar el nerviosismo que la asaltaba, pero sintió que algo andaba mal cuando vio a Neville quedarse cada vez más pasmado, palideciendo incluso, antes de tragar saliva y guardarse de cualquier forma el pergamino, tras lo cual alzó la mirada hacia el techo, cosa que lo hizo soltar por lo bajo una grosería que la escandalizó.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa?

—En primera, que en cuanto pueda iré a vengarme de los hermanos de Ron —contestó Neville, conteniendo la frustración en su voz —Y en segunda, según las instrucciones, si queremos seguir avanzando tenemos que besarnos cada vez que pasemos debajo de eso.

Y señaló hacia arriba, justo a donde colgaba una ramita verde con lo que parecían bayas blancas.

En un primer momento, Pansy compuso una sonrisa sarcástica, creyendo que el otro bromeaba, pero cuando vio que él no dejaba de lado su mal humor, comprendió que hablaba en serio.

—¿Es que esos Weasley son estúpidos? —espetó finalmente, en voz muy alta, llamando la atención de un grupo de chicas de cuarto que no tardaron en escabullirse —¿Cómo se les ocurre…?

—Eso no es lo peor —musitó Neville, que ya se había calmado un poco pero estaba ligeramente asustado de la furia de la chica.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es lo peor, según tú, Longbottom?

—Que debemos "reunir" al menos siete besos antes que estas cosas se abran.

Pansy, además de indignada, comenzó a enrojecer de vergüenza.

—Lo sé, es problemático —dijo Neville, creyendo interpretar correctamente aquella expresión —Para un par de chicos que se gustaran, incluso para unos novios, sería pan comido. Para nosotros… Bueno, técnicamente no nos conocemos.

—¡Y tampoco me da la gana besarte! —completó Pansy con un grito ahogado.

—Eso es obvio.

—Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Acto seguido, para sorpresa de Neville, Pansy se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso, de esos que apenas se juntan los labios por unos segundos y se logra sentir precisamente cuando la otra persona comienza a separarse. En este caso, Pansy fue la que se apartó cuando creyó que el contacto había durado lo suficiente, avanzando un paso y comprobando, con satisfacción, que la magia de las esposas ya no los retenía bajo el muérdago.

—Anda, camina, Longbottom, o no hallaremos una mesa disponible.

El aludido, saliendo de su estupor, asintió y se dejó llevar.

Cada uno, a su manera, le escondió al otro lo colorada que tenía la cara.

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este fic que está quedando demasiado, demasiado raro.<em>

_Una parte del primer día de Pansy y Neville pegados. De alguna forma, se tenía que notar que las esposas no solo ataban a dos personas, lo cual es parte de las especificaciones de la petición. Leo–chan, dan ganas de darte un zape por los líos en los que me metes, aunque debo confesar que me ando divirtiendo con todo esto, aunque seguro algunos de los personajes están saliéndose demasiado de su personalidad original._

_Quitando mis quejas, espero de verdad que estén disfrutando de esto. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	3. Llamativos

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ AU_ (_Universo Alterno_), debido a la naturaleza de la petición. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por hallar personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Para __**Leonor Charon Friki**__, la sobrina viajera en el tiempo. Leo–chan, espero que disfrutes el regalo basado en tu primera petición, porque en caso contrario, seguiré los pasos de Onesan y un buen _Crucio_ te caerá encima (figurativamente hablando, claro)._

* * *

><p><strong>Tres: Llamativos.<strong>

Para el martes, los rumores ya se habían esparcido por todo el colegio. Ese día, Neville fue quien aceptó desayunar en la mesa de Slytherin, lo que hizo que Pansy se mostrara ligeramente agradecida al no sentarlo cerca de Draco Malfoy (esos dos no podían verse ni en pintura). Con lo que no contó fue con que sus amigas, al verlos llegar, lo primero que hicieran fuera preguntar por lo que hacían "debajo del muérdago".

—¿Disculpen? —quiso saber Pansy, arqueando las cejas, enfadada.

—Lo de las esposas —musitó Neville con aspecto sombrío, sirviéndose como podía arenques ahumados hasta que Daphne Greengrass, apiadándose de él, lo auxilió un poco.

—¿Qué han estado escuchando? —indagó Pansy enseguida.

—Bueno, que besaste a este —Tracey, entre divertida y escéptica, señaló a Neville con un ademán.

Mientras el muchacho se concentraba en su desayuno, visiblemente incómodo, Pansy fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

—Es por culpa de las estúpidas esposas —aclaró enseguida, obteniendo expresiones confundidas —Si pasamos debajo de un muérdago, no nos dejan avanzar a menos que nos besemos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende de una baratija de Sortilegios Weasley? —Daphne negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no lo decías cuando compraste lo que usaste una vez en Transformaciones, ¿cómo se llamaba? —intervino Millicent como sin querer, lo cual era raro de por sí, ella apenas si participaba en las pláticas —¡Ah, sí! Una _Fantasía Patentada_.

Daphne le dedicó tal ademán de censura que las demás supieron que Millicent no mentía.

—Como sea, estas tonterías nos liberarán si nos damos unos cuantos besos más, aunque espero que para entonces, Weasley tenga respuesta de sus odiosos hermanos.

—¿Weasley te hizo el favor de averiguar sobre las esposas con sus hermanos? —se sorprendió Lily.

—A mí no, a Longbottom.

Las demás asintieron en señal de comprensión.

Ese día la primera clase era Encantamientos, así que Pansy y Neville no tuvieron desacuerdos sobre quién perdería una lección y quién no. Tampoco, por fortuna, pasaron debajo de ningún muérdago. El único problema era que se estudiaban hechizos bastante complicados y la chica, bastante frustrada, no podía pedirle a alguno de sus amigos que le ayudara.

—¿Quieres que te…?

—Déjalo, Longbottom, ya me saldrá.

—Y yo soy la orgullosa… —Hermione Granger, sentada detrás de ellos, habló con cierto hartazgo.

Pansy estuvo a punto de replicar cuando decidió que no valía la pena, prefiriendo concentrarse en lo que se suponía que debía lograr. Para el final de la clase, no pudo recibir con más alegría el sonido de la campana y habría salido corriendo de no ser porque claro, debía esperar a Neville, quien guardaba sus cosas al tiempo que hablaba con una chica con el pelo rubio peinado en dos trenzas.

—¿Quién era ella? —se interesó Pansy, aparentando indiferencia.

—Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff. Quería saber si el sábado iré a Hogsmeade.

Pansy casi había olvidado que la última salida al pueblo del trimestre sería ese fin de semana.

—Seguro quiere que vayas con ella, ¿no? —supuso.

—No lo creo. Además, si no quieres ir, no iré yo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No sería muy amable de mi parte obligarte a ir a un lugar que no quieres. Suficiente vergüenza pasamos ambos ahora. Menos mal que este lío no incluye los baños.

Al oír eso, la joven Slytherin casi enrojeció de pena. De no tener las esposas la capacidad de alargar su cadena cuando alguno de los usuarios necesitara acudir al sanitario, probablemente ella y Neville habrían recibido más burlas. En serio que se vengaría de esos Weasley bromistas en cuanto le fuera posible, lo juraba por su varita…

—¿Qué tenemos después de la hora libre? —se interesó Pansy, cambiando el tema.

—Tengo Transformaciones. McGonagall está decidida a que podamos con el hechizo desvanecedor antes de las vacaciones, pero al menos yo no me creo capaz.

—Ah, ¿en esa clase nos podemos sentar cerca de mis amigos?

—Por mí no hay problema. ¿Vamos a la biblioteca o…?

—¡No, a la biblioteca no!

Ambos se acordaron repentinamente del beso del día anterior y, sonrojándose un poco, tomaron rumbo hacia el dormitorio que les había acondicionado el director.

Había sido un aula vacía en la segunda planta hasta que Dumbledore fue y lo amuebló con lo más indispensable para que sus dos alumnos pudieran estar allí sin que extrañaran demasiado sus respectivas salas comunes (a las que tuvieron prohibido el acceso mientras no se separaran). Lo más agradable, según Pansy, era la pequeña salita delante de la chimenea, a la que podían sentarse cuando quisieran sin tener que disputarle el sitio a nadie. Las camas habían sido un problema, pero el anciano director lo solucionó colocando juntas dos individuales, así cada uno tenía su espacio y a la vez, no estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para darse bruscos tirones mientras dormían. Neville sospechaba que ese era otro momento en el cual la cadena de las esposas se alargaba un poco, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—¡No puedo creer que haya quien se preocupe por la gente a la que bese! ¿No tienen mejores cosas en qué fijarse? —espetó Pansy de pronto, ya en el interior del dormitorio y recién instalada en el sofá más grande, delante del fuego.

—Creerán que es lo más interesante que ha ocurrido desde que los gemelos Weasley celebraron el final de sus ÉXTASIS con fuegos artificiales —aventuró Neville, que llevaba en las manos un libro de Herbología.

—¡Imposible! Mejor deberían estar detrás de _Lunática_ Lovegood para oír sobre otra de sus criaturas disparatadas. Eso sí que sería interesante.

—¿Te estás burlando?

El tono de voz de Neville era muy frío, por lo que Pansy lo miró de reojo un momento antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Solo daba un ejemplo —aclaró —Aunque debes admitir que muchas de las criaturas que nombra Lovegood no existen.

—Quizá no, pero ella cree en todo eso, es señal de una gran fe, ¿por qué se la quitaría?

Al escuchar eso, Pansy contuvo un bufido de exasperación. La fe, según ella, era una pérdida de tiempo. Lovegood debería apegarse a lo comprobable, sin más.

—¿Sabes? Lovegood debería charlar con Gregory un día —se le ocurrió de pronto a la chica, dejando a Neville visiblemente desorientado —Sí, a él le interesan las criaturas mágicas. Quizá se entretengan juntos y dejen a los demás descansar de sus discursos.

—¿Es un chiste? ¿Goyle puede hablar hasta cansar a los demás?

—Te sorprenderías.

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio hasta que fue hora del almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Neville iba descubriendo, conforme pasaba el día, que Pansy Parkinson no era tan "cabeza hueca" como una vez la describieron Hermione y Ginny.<p>

La Slytherin era vanidosa y un poco superficial, sí, pero no todo el tiempo. Además, cuando de verdad el tema le interesaba, ponía toda su atención en clase, consiguiendo casi siempre un buen resultado (la excepción a ello era Encantamientos, que parecía ser su punto flaco). Por otro lado, Parkinson no hizo un escándalo por tener que ir con él a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas después de comer, aunque afirmara que no esperaba estar cerca de Hagrid de nuevo, si apenas aprobó el TIMO.

Por su parte, Pansy estaba cayendo en la cuenta que Neville Longbottom no resultaba totalmente como la mayor parte de la gente lo describía.

Los despistes del joven Gryffindor eran legendarios, no se podía negar, pero eran más que nada por una torpeza natural que los años no conseguían quitarle completamente. Una de sus mejores asignaturas era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a la cual ella le tenía mucho aprecio. Se desempeñaba medianamente bien en asignaturas que ella detestaba y para terminar, no dudaba en ofrecer su ayuda, aunque ella casi siempre hiciera la grosería de rechazarla.

Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos al ir al Gran Comedor para cenar cuando por segunda vez, sintieron que halaban sus muñecas esposadas. Temiendo lo peor, levantaron los ojos a la vez, topándose con un precioso adorno navideño del que colgaban ramitas de muérdago. Lo peor es que ese punto del pasillo no tardaría en llenarse de estudiantes que como ellos, iban a llenarse el estómago tras una larga jornada.

—Al mal paso, darle prisa —musitó Neville.

—¿Eso qué significa? —quiso saber Pansy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Se lo oí decir a la madre de Harry una vez. Con tu permiso.

Sin que pudiera preverlo, Pansy se halló de pronto siendo besada por Neville.

No era un beso extraordinario. Vamos, incluso ella el día anterior lo había hecho mejor, aunque de manera rápida. Lo que la descolocaba en esta ocasión era que Neville la hubiera rodeado con un brazo, lo cual no entendió hasta que se separaron y miró a su alrededor.

La mitad de su curso, de todas las casas, se les había quedado viendo como idiotas.

—¡Hasta que por fin tienes a una chica, Longbottom! —se burló Zacharias Smith, de Hufflepuff, desternillándose de risa junto con algunos de sus amigos.

—Cierra la boca, Smith, o te echo un maleficio —amenazó Ron Weasley, ceñudo.

—Avancen todos, o empezaré a descontar puntos —advirtió Padma Patil, irguiéndose para hacer destacar la insignia de prefecta en su pecho.

A regañadientes, todos comenzaron a obedecer a la Ravenclaw, quien fue la última en dejar el lugar, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Neville.

Sin saber por qué, ese gesto no le agradó nada a Pansy.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, ¿qué tal la están pasando?<em>

_Neville y Pansy parece que no la pasan demasiado mal estando esposados. Si les digo la verdad, quizá esto les parezca raro, pero en este universo alternativo, Neville tiene más ocasión para demostrar que es capaz de tratar con chicas; por otro lado, Pansy no tenía una vida especialmente activa antes del suceso, así que en cierta forma, tener una experiencia como ésta la entretiene._

_Lo curioso aquí es que ambos están siendo la comidilla de todos, con el hecho de los besos que deben darse antes de poder liberarse. Por otro lado, ¿cómo y por qué se lleva tan bien Neville con Hannah Abbott? Y al final, ¿qué es ese guiño de Padma Patil hacia Neville? Eso, mis queridos lectores, deberán esperar para saberlo, aunque claro, esto es un regalo y no tardaré demasiado en desvelarlo (Bell rueda los ojos, seguramente mal acostumbra a más de un lector con tramas larguísimas y súper complicadas…)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	4. Comunicativos

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ AU_ (_Universo Alterno_), debido a la naturaleza de la petición. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por hallar personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Para __**Leonor Charon Friki**__, la sobrina viajera en el tiempo. Leo–chan, espero que disfrutes el regalo basado en tu primera petición, porque en caso contrario, seguiré los pasos de Onesan y un buen _Crucio_ te caerá encima (figurativamente hablando, claro)._

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro: Comunicativos.<strong>

Miércoles. Hora de comer. Hogwarts en pleno abarrotaba las cinco mesas, entre sabrosos platillos y pláticas animadas sobre las próximas fiestas.

—¿Quién irá a nuestra fiesta de Año Nuevo? —preguntó Harry Potter con una sonrisa.

Pansy, para su sorpresa, fue testigo de un estallido de entusiasmo por parte de varios ocupantes de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ese día comía allí, pues por una vez Neville le había pedido aquello como un favor y ahora veía la posible razón.

—¿Qué habrá este año, Harry? —preguntó un chico bajito y castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

—Mis padres no han querido soltar prenda, Colin. Aunque quizá haya algún famoso del quidditch, mi padre mencionó a "unos amigos" en su última lechuza.

—¿Y tu madre invitará a alguien? —se interesó Fay Dunbar, con expresión esperanzada.

—Es probable, sí… El año pasado fue un tal Bright, creo que era un colega suyo de Maternidad.

Queriendo saber qué pasaba, Pansy tironeó levemente la manga de Neville que tenía más cerca, captando casi enseguida la atención del muchacho.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió.

—La fiesta de Año Nuevo de los Potter —contestó él, con una ligera sonrisa —En Valle de Godric. Tienen dos casas allí, y normalmente viven en la más pequeña, cerca de la plaza, pero para las fiestas se mudan a la casa de las afueras, mucho más grande, y hacen una fiesta espectacular. Cada año Harry nos invita, aunque siendo sincero, algunos solo van para ver celebridades.

Ahora que Pansy lo pensaba, no era tan descabellado lo último. A James Potter se le conocía por su larga temporada como cazador y capitán de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, mientras que a su esposa Lily se le consideraba como la futura jefa de San Mungo. Con semejantes padres, resultaba un poco chocante para la joven Slytherin darse cuenta que Harry Potter no era un "ricachón engreído", como a veces lo definía Draco.

—Neville, ¿querrás ayudarme a invitar a los demás? —preguntó Harry entonces.

—Sí, claro. Ya me habían preguntado por la fiesta, de hecho.

—Bien. Diles que será como siempre, que vengan conmigo.

Justo entonces muchos comenzaron a levantarse para las clases de la tarde. Pansy, con paciencia, esperó a que Neville terminara el contenido de su plato antes de ponerse de pie también.

—¿La fiesta de los Potter es buena? —se interesó ella mientras iba (no muy alegre) a Herbología.

—Es una de las mejores fiestas del año —contestó Neville con alegría —¿Nunca has ido?

—Creo que a mis padres los invitaron una vez, pero ellos jamás pondrían un pie en Valle de Godric.

—Ah, vaya… —tras un corto silencio incómodo, Neville carraspeó y aseguró —Pues se pierden de algo estupendo. La comida es buena, hay mucha gente y Lily… La señora Potter… Ella instaló una cosa muggle para el sonido que no está nada mal.

—¿Una cosa muggle? ¿Entonces es cierto eso de que Lily Potter es…? —Pansy tragó saliva antes de corregirse mentalmente y acabar su pregunta —¿… Hija de muggles?

—Sí, es cierto. Harry una vez nos contó de sus parientes muggles, pero no lucía muy contento. Parece que Lily no se lleva bien con su hermana, porque no le gusta la magia.

A Pansy le pareció extraño, por no decir irónico, que una muggle despreciara a su hermana por ser bruja y algunos, como sus propios padres, despreciaran a esa misma bruja por tener familia sin magia. Por lo visto, los prejuicios podían ser muy parecidos, sin importar quién los tuviera.

—Harry nos dijo una vez que su madre siempre invita a su hermana a la fiesta de Año Nuevo, pero que ella le regresa la invitación sin abrir. Si me lo preguntas, eso es una grosería muy grande. Es como si la madre de Hannah no fuera a su casa en Navidad solo porque son muggles, ¿no crees?

—Eso me recuerda a la novia de Theo.

—¿La novia de…? Ah, ¿La novia de Nott? ¿Morag?

—Sí, ella. Una vez a Theo se le escapó decir algo sobre los primos muggles de MacDougal, así que le pregunté al respecto. El tío de ella es squib y no me creía que a Theo le agradara hasta que supe que los visitó en el verano. Eso te hace pensar.

—¿Pensar en qué? Las personas son personas, no importa lo demás.

Ahora que Neville lo decía, Pansy lo pensó detenidamente, pasándose absorta casi toda la clase de Herbología que, después de todo, ella ni siquiera debería presenciar. ¿Sería cierto? Si entendió bien lo que el muchacho le quiso dar a entender, las personas merecían respeto solo por el hecho de ser _humanos_, sin importar si tenían magia o no. No le habría prestado demasiada atención si no se hubiera acordado ella misma que Theodore no se veía realmente disgustado por los parientes de su novia. De hecho, y pese a que Theodore rara vez mostraba alguna emoción, se veía más relajado las pocas veces que describía sus visitas a la familia de la chica MacDougal.

¿Sería verdad? ¿No había razones para hacer menos a las personas por el origen que tuvieran?

Primera vez que Pansy Parkinson pensaba aquello seriamente y quizá no sería la última.

* * *

><p>En el transcurso del día, Neville fue abordando poco a poco a varios estudiantes, tanto de su curso como a unos cuantos menores, informando sobre la fiesta de Año Nuevo de los Potter. A medida que le iban diciendo su aceptación y que acudirían con Harry en los próximos días, notó de reojo que Pansy lo seguía con expresión distraída, a veces prestando atención a lo que hacía pero la mayoría del tiempo, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

—¡Eh, Neville! —llamó Padma Patil a la hora de cenar, cuando se encontraron en el vestíbulo —¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Parvati? ¿Ya se puede confirmar con Harry lo de la fiesta?

—Sí, ya. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, estoy viendo si este año no tienes que hacerme el favor, pero si no resulta…

—No hay problema, Padma. Aunque creí…

—Yo también, yo también. Espero una lechuza en estos días, ya te confirmaré.

Tras decir eso, la joven Ravenclaw se despidió con un gesto de mano y entró al Gran Comedor.

—¿El favor? —se interesó Pansy, arqueando las cejas.

—La mayoría de nuestro curso va a la fiesta de los Potter con pareja. Padma ha intentado llevar a cierto chico dos años seguidos, pero no lo logra, así que la acompaño yo.

—¿A cierto chico?

—No creo que lo recuerdes. Era Elijah Warren, terminó el colegio el año pasado.

—¿Un tipo alto, castaño, que siempre que andaba en los pasillos tenía un montón de chicas a su alrededor pero a ninguna le hacía caso?

—Vaya, pensé que no te habrías fijado en él, siendo hijo de muggles…

Pansy se encogió de hombros. Una cosa era que considerara poca cosa a los hijos de muggles y otra muy diferente que no supiera admirar a una persona atractiva. Y aquel chico sí que era guapo.

—Por cierto, cuando hablamos de Nott y su novia… —Neville comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, aunque queriendo entrar por un extremo de la puerta, sin que Pansy se diera cuenta —Morag fue el año pasado a Valle de Godric. Y llevó a Nott.

—¡Bromeas!

—No, lo recuerdo bien. Era el único tipo en todo el lugar que no sonreía.

Pansy meneó la cabeza, rindiéndose ante la evidencia. Solo Theodore se mantendría estoico en una de las celebraciones más escandalosas y achispadas del año.

—Oye, mi mesa está por allá. Es mi turno.

—Espera, Parkinson, mira…

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando sintió el fuerte tirón de la muñeca justo al pasar debajo del alto umbral de las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor.

—En nombre de Merlín, ¿quién demonios puso eso allí? —se exasperó Pansy con voz ahogada.

Por encima de su cabeza, colgando de una elaborada guirnalda, había ramitas de muérdago.

—Lo mismo pregunto —masculló Neville, realmente incómodo.

—¿Es que acaso no le dijimos a Dumbledore…?

—Lo hicimos, sí. Pero quizá él olvidó mencionárselo a quien decoró este lugar.

—¿Quieren quitarse del camino? —exigió una voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras.

—No estamos aquí por gusto, Malfoy —espetó Neville, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz.

—Eso lo dudo, Longbottom, porque no me creo que sabiendo lo que pasa con esas cosas puestas, hayas pasado precisamente debajo del muérdago.

—Draco, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan cretino por una vez? —se impacientó Pansy, ganándose miradas asombradas de ambos muchachos —Fui yo la que pasó bajo el muérdago. No lo había visto.

—Pues no te creo, Pansy. Seguramente Longbottom te arrastró allí porque es la única forma en la que podrá besar a una chica en esta vida.

Por su cara, Neville se veía a punto de sacar la varita, así que Pansy hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para que él no se metiera en problemas y de paso, para silenciar a Draco, quien últimamente se mostraba más impertinente de lo normal con cualquiera que no fuera de su casa.

Tomó a Neville de la ropa, lo atrajo hacia sí y le plantó un beso, después del cual pudo arrastrarlo a la mesa de Gryffindor, no sin antes dedicarle al rubio una mirada de desdén.

Con lo que no contó fue con que, además de Draco, tendría de público a casi todo el colegio.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, después de un ligero bloqueo seguido de una repentina inspiración para otras cosas, logré acabar este capítulo. En estos días, teóricamente, no tengo mucho qué hacer (el desempleo es malo, en serio), pero de eso a que se me ocurran ideas…<em>

_Aquí se ha planteado que los Potter hacen cada año una espectacular fiesta de Año Nuevo, sale a colación que Lily Potter es de familia muggle y sí, por primera vez, Pansy se pone a pensar de manera seria si sus prejuicios de sangre limpia son correctos. Aunque en este universo Voldy no exista, los prejuicios antes mencionados no son exclusivos de su persona (si no, recuerden la pelea entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor). Esto me sirve de trasfondo para lo que será parte del final de fic, así como para demostrar algo de mis propias creencias respecto a las personas: que si de verdad lo desean, pueden cambiar de forma de pensar._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	5. Cambiantes

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ AU_ (_Universo Alterno_), debido a la naturaleza de la petición. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por hallar personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Para __**Leonor Charon Friki**__, la sobrina viajera en el tiempo. Leo–chan, espero que disfrutes el regalo basado en tu primera petición, porque en caso contrario, seguiré los pasos de Onesan y un buen _Crucio_ te caerá encima (figurativamente hablando, claro)._

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco: Cambiantes.<strong>

—Allí van, mira…

—¿Cómo puede Neville seguir con esa chica?

—¿No ves las esposas? Son las "Ataduras de Muérdago Weasley".

—¡Anda, ya! Seguramente Parkinson se está aprovechando de eso…

—¿Por qué querría yo aprovecharme de un artefacto mágico terriblemente fastidioso? —musitó Pansy cuando, el jueves, llegaron a sus oídos varios chismes, derivados de su comportamiento del día anterior en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—Lo que me preocupa es cómo nos deja el dichoso artefacto ante todo el mundo —masculló Neville, echándole una mala mirada a un grupo de chicos de quinto, quienes intentaban desde hacía rato, llamar la atención de la chica Parkinson hacia algunas entradas con muérdago en lo alto del umbral —Ya leíste tú misma la lechuza de los Weasley…

—¡Juro que esos dos se ganarán una buena tanda de maleficios!

Hacía unas horas, durante el desayuno, por fin había llegado la respuesta de los gemelos Weasley para Ginny, a propósito de las esposas mágicas de su tienda. En resumen, lo que ambos bromistas habían declarado era que una vez colocadas, las esposas "no podían ser retiradas más que por el método especificado en las instrucciones".

—Debe ser cierto, porque esos dos prueban todo en ellos mismos —farfulló Ginny cuando le dio la noticia a su compañero de casa, sin dignarse a mirar la cara pasmada de Pansy —Lo siento mucho, Neville, en serio.

—Lo único que me consuela —comentó de pronto el muchacho, sacando a Pansy de sus pensamientos de venganza hacia el par de pelirrojos creadores de su tortura —es imaginar lo que dijo Ginny, que esto —alzó ligeramente la muñeca esposada —debieron probarlo ellos mismos. Me pregunto a quiénes se esposaron… A menos que fuera entre ellos…

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Longbottom, qué imagen tan desagradable!

Neville dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo.

Quitando el hecho de que, temporalmente, algunos de sus amigos no le hablaban, Pansy podía considerarse afortunada. Por lo visto, Neville era respetado por varias personas, así que las burlas por su situación nunca eran agresivas ni en gran cantidad. Lo que la sacaba de quicio era descubrir, con cierta sorpresa, que ciertas chicas no parecían contentas con el método por el cual debía librarse de las esposas mágicas. ¡El chico más despistado de su curso tenía admiradoras! ¿Quién lo diría?

—Acabo de darme cuenta de algo —comentó Neville tras un rato en silencio, a punto de llegar al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Qué?

—Debemos hacer que las esposas se abran pronto, aunque no nos guste. El domingo partimos a casa para las fiestas y solo… —el chico tragó saliva, desviando la vista —Solo llevamos tres besos.

—Ah, sí… —Pansy dejó escapar eso con vaguedad, pero procuró tampoco mirar a Neville —Aún nos queda algo de tiempo. Y prefiero no pensar en ello.

—Me lo imagino.

Neville sonaba decaído, por lo que Pansy se giró a mirarlo. El chico no la veía, sino que tenía la cara vuelta hacia cierto punto que ella no tardó en mirar también.

Ron Weasley se acercaba por el pasillo junto a Luna Lovegood, ambos conversando sobre algo que, por lo visto, los mantenía sonriendo constantemente.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, sobresaltando a Neville —¿Querías ir con Lovegood a Hogsmeade?

—Algo así —aceptó el otro con una rapidez que desconcertó a Pansy —Sabía que a Luna le gusta Ron, pero como él no la veía igual, pensaba invitarla. Pero Ron quedó con ella ayer antes de la cena, según lo que me dijo Harry, y por lo visto le fue bien.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno Lovegood? Me refiero a… Es algo bonita, lo acepto, ¿pero qué más?

—A mí me agrada por su forma de ser. Ya sé que para los demás está chiflada… —aclaró él inmediatamente, de forma apresurada —Es solo que… Pocos se toman la molestia de conocerla y por eso no saben lo buena amiga que puede ser.

—Longbottom, tú no la quieres como una amiga nada más.

—Quería.

—¿Disculpa?

—No la quería solo como una amiga. Ahora sí. Me importa más que esté contenta.

—Se nota que eres de Gryffindor. Demasiada nobleza para mi gusto.

Neville se encogió de hombros, demostrando lo poco que le importaba que Pansy le creyera.

Pero a ella le importaba que él le creyera. Y darse cuenta de ello hizo que la chica, por un momento, no supiera exactamente qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

* * *

><p>A la hora de comer, Pansy convenció a Neville de sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin, cuidándose de entrar al Gran Comedor por un extremo de las puertas dobles, antes de ocupar sitios lo más alejados posibles de Draco Malfoy y sus amigos.<p>

—¡Pansy, Pansy! —llamó Lily Moon en cuanto la vio aparecer —¡Tengo noticias!

—¡Ya era hora! Iba a empezar a dudar de ese novio tuyo…

—¡No bromees! —Pansy fulminó a Lily por un instante, antes de sonreírle, por lo cual la segunda respiró profundamente antes de soltar —Consiguió los sitios en el traslador y las invitaciones, ¡fiesta de Navidad en el _Excalibur_!

Mientras sus amigas parloteaban con emoción (incluso Daphne, que no era dada a explosiones de alegría), Pansy le dedicó un vistazo rápido a Neville, quien se las arreglaba para cenar sin mostrar interés en el tema de conversación.

—¡Es el mejor sitio de Apple Beach! —mencionó Lily con voz más aguda de lo normal —Y solo se va a Avalon en esta época por traslador. ¡Recuérdenme abrazar a Terence cuando lleguemos!

—¿Nada más un abrazo? —apuntó Tracey Davis con picardía, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

—¿Sabes algo de Avalon, Longbottom? —indagó Daphne con cordialidad.

—Un poco —aceptó él, dejando a un lado el tenedor —Es un destino turístico muy popular y la sede de la Escuela de Sanación. El _Excalibur_ es el restaurante más caro y elitista de toda la isla.

El tono del chico se volvió un poco seco, por lo cual las chicas a su alrededor intercambiaron miradas, sin comprender del todo su actitud, antes que Pansy se atreviera a preguntar.

—¿No te gusta el _Excalibur_, Longbottom?

—No me gustan algunas de sus políticas, que es distinto.

Neville se abstuvo de decir más, pero Pansy supo, por su expresión, que el asunto se relacionaba, de alguna manera, con los amigos del muchacho.

* * *

><p>—¿Tenemos alguna clase, Longbottom?<p>

—No, esa fue la última de hoy. Podemos ir al dormitorio a dejar las mochilas, si quieres.

Sin responder directamente, Pansy lo sujetó de un brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo, mirando en todas direcciones hasta que ubicó una de sus "pesadillas" de los últimos días y pasó por debajo, ante la cara consternada de su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —inquirió el muchacho, hablándole por primera vez con dureza.

—Normalmente no me importaría, pero… ¿Hay problemas con el _Excalibur_? Si da mal servicio…

—Eres una Parkinson, tú nunca recibirás allí un mal servicio.

Por lo visto, las suposiciones de Pansy habían ido por el camino correcto.

—Hace dos veranos, Harry quiso celebrar su cumpleaños en el _Excalibur_, su padre le había hablado mucho del sitio —comenzó Neville, mostrando cautela en su expresión —Le permitieron invitar a la gente que quisiera, y por la temporada no hubo problema con los trasladores. Lo malo vino después. Me tocó verlo, mis padres y yo estábamos en la puerta al mismo tiempo que ellos.

—¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

—Los Creevey. Los recuerdas, ¿no? Colin y Dennis, son hermanos. Al principio Harry no los quería a su alrededor porque eran… _demasiado_ entusiastas, pero ahora se llevan mejor. Aquel día, cuando ellos llegaron con sus padres, la anfitriona en turno no los dejó pasar y dio a entender que los señores Creevey no cruzarían la puerta. Mis padres se anunciaron entonces y preguntaron cuál era el problema, mientras que yo me colé para buscar a Harry y avisarle qué ocurría. Tanto él como Lily se hicieron cargo enseguida, pero fue evidente que después de aquello, no volverían a ese lugar aunque les regalaran mil cenas.

—¿Cuál fue el problema exactamente?

—Los señores Creevey son muggles. La política del _Excalibur_ es que solo admite magos.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

Al oír semejante exclamación viniendo de Pansy, Neville arqueó las cejas.

—En primer lugar, en Avalon normalmente solo hay magos, ¿por qué implementarían una política que nunca iban a aplicar? —empezó la chica, con una mano ante la cara de su acompañante y alzando los dedos conforme enumeraba —En segundo lugar, ¿por qué ir en contra de quien estaba pagando el evento? ¡Eso es estúpido para cualquier negocio! Y en tercer lugar, ¿acaso los modales muggles son diferentes a los de los magos? Es decir, si sabían que iban a hacer desfiguros lo entendería, pero negar la entrada a una persona sin más…

—Me sorprende que creas eso.

Suspirando, Pansy aceptó con cierta resignación aquella opinión. Durante mucho tiempo, creyó que los muggles eran solo personas sin utilidad. Sin embargo, el estar acompañando a Neville (forzadamente, eso sí) le estaba abriendo los ojos a la posibilidad de que los buenos y los malos magos podían surgir de donde fuera.

—Es algo reciente, ¿está mal?

—No, en realidad me agrada.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Pansy notó los ojos de Neville fijos en ella. Aunque no parecía disgustado en absoluto, la mirada de él era demasiado intensa para su gusto, así que volteó ligeramente la cara hacia otro lado, haciendo un mohín.

—Ahora que quedó eso aclarado, ¿podrías hacernos avanzar? —pidió Neville, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tú me trajiste bajo el muérdago, ahora tú haces que podamos movernos.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Pansy se puso de puntillas y besó a Neville exactamente como la primera vez, rápido y sin muchas ganas, aunque antes de separarse creyó sentir al muchacho sujetándola contra sí con cierta fuerza.

Pero claro, debió haber sido su imaginación… ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de este fic que cada vez se está poniendo más raro. Advertidos estaban desde un principio que era extraño, fuera de lo que acostumbro, pero considerando las peticiones de Leo–chan, esta era la que menos se me dificultaba.<em>

_Pansy está cambiando de ideas, y Neville empieza a mirarla de otra manera, más cuando revela que pensó en Luna de forma romántica, pero ya no porque quiere verla feliz y a la rubia quien le gusta es Ron. Entre eso y unos cuantos planes para la cercana Navidad de las chicas de Slytherin, la historia va a su recta final, lo cual por un lado me alegra, ¡es complicado visualizar a estos dos como pareja, por Merlín! Solo espero que esté saliendo bien._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio._


	6. Avergonzados

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ AU_ (_Universo Alterno_), debido a la naturaleza de la petición. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por hallar personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Para __**Leonor Charon Friki**__, la sobrina viajera en el tiempo. Leo–chan, espero que disfrutes el regalo basado en tu primera petición, porque en caso contrario, seguiré los pasos de Onesan y un buen _Crucio_ te caerá encima (figurativamente hablando, claro)._

* * *

><p><strong>Seis: Avergonzados.<strong>

El viernes todo el mundo se sentía con pocas ganas de asistir a clases, pero siendo el final del trimestre, varios estudiantes hicieron de tripas corazón y acudieron a las aulas con ideas del tipo "entre más pronto termine, mejor".

Pansy, por su parte, estaba realmente deseosa de que acabara la jornada. Debido a las condenadas esposas de los Weasley, debía asistir a más cátedras de las que le correspondían, en vez de pasar su tiempo… bueno, haciendo nada.

—Neville, ¿irás a Hogsmeade mañana? —le preguntó Hannah Abbott después del almuerzo.

—Probablemente me dé una vuelta. ¿Por qué?

—Eh… Quizá nos veamos, si es que pasas por Las Tres Escobas.

—Sí, quizá.

A punto estuvo Pansy de soltar un bufido de exasperación, pero se contuvo a tiempo, dedicándole a Abbott una mirada de desdén que la otra no vio (o fingió no ver) antes de retirarse.

—Si las cosas siguen así, deberé quedarme aquí mañana —comentó Neville con desgano.

—¿Qué, yo no cuento? —se exaltó Pansy repentinamente.

Neville la miró con desconcierto antes de relajar su expresión, aunque no parecía muy contento cuando, caminando hacia su siguiente clase, señaló.

—No espero que quieras que te vean conmigo, Parkinson.

—¡Pero si no hay más remedio!

—Ese es el punto, ¿no te parece?

A la chica aquello le dio mala espina.

—¿Querías ir con alguien más? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Quería la opción, no sé si sea lo mismo…

—¡Ah, claro! Como no soy una opción…

—¿Acaso yo soy una opción para ti? No, ¿verdad? Hemos podido estar estos días sin echarnos maleficios, Parkinson, pero no nos volveremos buenos amigos ni nada por el estilo.

Repentinamente, Pansy supo que había algo más en esa inesperada discusión, tanto de su parte como de la de Neville, pero era imposible averiguarlo, no estando "pegada" a él todo el tiempo.

–&–

Para la hora del almuerzo, Neville se mostraba especialmente distraído. Apenas saludaba a sus conocidos por los pasillos, aunque procuraba no ser descortés. A Pansy, increíblemente, eso le dio una idea, la cual pudo empezar a ejecutar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, aprovechando el hecho de que ambos llegaban temprano y casi no había gente.

Sin que Neville se lo explicara, sintió un tirón en una muñeca. Tardó poco en darse cuenta que era por culpa de las esposas mágicas… y de Pansy.

—¿Ahora qué te distrajo? —quiso saber él.

No obtuvo respuesta, no una verbal o que pudiera entender. Su compañera involuntaria simplemente se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido, separándose antes que pudiera siquiera sentirlo. Aturdido, Neville sacudió la cabeza y dio un par de pasos, pero de pronto se vio arrastrado de nuevo bajo el muérdago, lo que hizo que las esposas mágicas lo halaran otra vez.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Parkinson? —inquirió, comenzando a impacientarse.

De nuevo, no obtuvo una explicación con palabras, sino un beso rápido y directo. El muchacho comenzaba a pensar que se burlaba de él y quiso caminar de nuevo hacia el interior del Gran Comedor pero, por tercera vez, fue conducido a donde el muérdago quedaba por encima de su cabeza, lo que hizo reaccionar las esposas y a continuación, recibió otro beso.

En ese momento, las esposas mágicas de Sortilegios Weasley emitieron un leve resplandor azulado, luego un clic metálico y finalmente, cayeron al suelo.

Neville se quedó paralizado y mudo de asombro, lo cual Pansy usó a su favor retirándose a toda velocidad rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin, ocultando con ello su sonrojado rostro.

Había sido todo un atrevimiento por parte de la chica, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

–&–

Cuando la gente en el castillo comenzó a darse cuenta que Neville Longbottom y Pansy Parkinson estaban finalmente separados, comenzaron las murmuraciones, y no todas fueron bienintencionadas. A sabiendas de lo que pedían las esposas de broma para abrirse, las especulaciones sobre quién había besado a quién fueron cada vez más descabelladas. Eso y que muchos se preguntaban cómo se había dado los besos restantes, pues pocos fueron testigos de ellos.

—Seguramente estás mejor ahora, ¿verdad, Neville? —inquirió Ginny Weasley cuando, después de cenar, se reunieron varios chicos en la sala común de Gryffindor, casi todos de séptimo.

—¿Mejor?

—Por no tener a Parkinson pegada a ti, quiero decir.

—Considerando lo que tuvieron que pasar, no vi que Parkinson se portara mal —indicó, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione.

—¿Te parece? —Ginny no lucía muy convencida.

Hermione asintió, siendo secundada por sus amigos. A la pequeña de los Weasley no le quedó de otra que dejar el tema, aunque una mueca delató su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Por su parte, en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy estaba sintiendo que vivía de nuevo el principio de la semana, por estar sola en su dormitorio, completamente aburrida. Cuando sus pensamientos la guiaron peligrosamente a recordar lo vivido con Longbottom, se levantó de la cama y fue a la sala común, preguntándose si alguna de las chicas podría hacerle compañía.

Se encontró con que Lily y Tracey estaban sentadas cerca de la chimenea con Theodore, así que fue hacia ellos. La primera en notarla fue Lily, quien le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de hacerle sitio en el sofá donde estaba.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió Theodore con voz seria.

Pansy primero miró al chico con cierta sorpresa, debido a lo poco que él solía expresarse, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Saben? Siempre he pensado que Longbottom es más agradable que la mayoría de los de Gryffindor —se atrevió a comentar Lily —Al menos a tratar con los de nuestra casa.

—Eso lo dices porque ambos se llevan bien en Herbología —indicó Tracey.

—Precisamente por eso. Cualquier otro Gryffindor deja que me las arreglara sola en clase, pero él siempre me ayuda cuando se lo pido. Incluso a Terence le cae bien.

—Espera, ¿cuándo conoció tu novio a Longbottom?

—El verano pasado. Él salía de Avalon por las vacaciones y Longbottom iba llegando con sus padres y una bruja ya mayor, creo que era su abuela, y se saludaron. Terence lo reconoció por lo que le escribí de él una vez.

—A tu novio le agradan las personas más extrañas —apuntó Theodore inesperadamente —Aunque pensándolo bien, a Mo también le simpatiza.

—¿Mo? —susurró Pansy, confusa.

—Theo, solo porque respeto mucho a tu novia, no digo nada respecto a sus simpatías —bromeó Tracey, por lo que Pansy supo que hablaban de Morag MacDougal —Aunque sí, Longbottom no es tan pesado como otros. Y según dicen, le gusta a Abbott y a esa estirada de Weasley.

—¿Weasley te parece estirada? Te habías tardado en decirlo —Lily dejó escapar una breve risa —Siendo sincera, no creo que la pelirroja tenga oportunidad con Longbottom. Él es poco para lo que ella piensa que se merece.

Mentalmente, Pansy le dio la razón a su rubia amiga, lo cual la llevó a preguntarse si su temporal encadenamiento a Longbottom sería la razón por la que la chica Weasley la veía con un dejo de desdén en días pasados o directamente la ignoraba.

—Eh, Pansy, tú que te pasaste casi toda la semana con Longbottom, ¿sabes quién podría gustarle? —se interesó Tracey de pronto —Les oí decir a unas chicas de sexto que Padma Patil salió con él en Año Nuevo, pero nada más.

—No salieron —corrigió Pansy al instante.

—¿Ah, no? —Tracey y Lily la miraron, con expresión de estupefacción.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, Pansy les explicó el trato que cumplían Longbottom y la gemela Patil de Ravenclaw para la fiesta de los Potter. Al oírla, Tracey hizo una mueca de disgusto, Theodore arqueó una ceja con aire incrédulo y Lily, directamente, se echó a reír.

—¡Longbottom es demasiado amable! —dijo la rubia, aunque no en tono de burla.

De nuevo, Pansy pensó que su amiga estaba en lo cierto, lo cual fue como una revelación. Ella jamás habría pensado en las cualidades de Longbottom si no lo hubiera estado conociendo un poco en esos días esposados, ¿pero de qué le servía? Se había librado de él de manera precipitada porque parecía disgustarlo, y lo que menos quería era ser un incordio para alguien que, increíblemente, había comenzado a agradarle.

Sin embargo, todo lo anterior no le había aclarado lo más importante: las posibles razones para el último exabrupto del joven Gryffindor. Quizá podría darle un respiro, buscarlo al día siguiente en Hogsmeade y pedirle que hablaran un rato… si es que no aceptaba salir con alguna chica.

Meneando la cabeza ligeramente, Pansy notó que Tracey cambiaba de tema mencionando la fiesta de Navidad a la que irían gracias a Terence Higgs, por lo que de momento, decidió olvidarse de todo lo demás. Ya habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

Eso, claro está, si había modo de que ella y Longbottom quedaran en buenos términos.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean al sexto capítulo, ya en la recta final._

_Ha terminado abruptamente el periodo en el cual Neville y Pansy estaban juntos por todas partes, más que nada porque ella lo decidió así. Y ustedes me dirán, ¿por qué alguno de los dos no hizo eso mismo desde el principio? Pues más que nada, porque de haber sido así, no habría fic (Bell suelta una risita malvada). Entre eso y las personalidades que intenté darles a ellos dos en esta historia, pues no, no aplicaba._

_Y después de separarse, cada uno ha charlado un poco con sus amigos, meditando si han cambiado o no después de semejante experiencia. Lo que salga de ello, lo descubrirán en el gran final (sí, al fin Bell tiene en mente el final, ¡aleluya!)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio._


	7. Libres

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ AU_ (_Universo Alterno_), debido a la naturaleza de la petición. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por hallar personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Para __**Leonor Charon Friki**__, la sobrina viajera en el tiempo. Leo–chan, espero que disfrutes el regalo basado en tu primera petición, porque en caso contrario, seguiré los pasos de Onesan y un buen _Crucio_ te caerá encima (figurativamente hablando, claro)._

* * *

><p><strong>Siete: Libres.<strong>

La mañana del sábado, todos en el castillo organizaban el equipaje para el día siguiente, saboreando por anticipado el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Antes de eso, claro, los alumnos de tercero en adelante disfrutarían de la última visita a Hogsmeade del trimestre. Algunos comprarían regalos allí, pero la gran mayoría solo pensaba en divertirse.

—¡Eh, Neville!

El muchacho acababa de llegar al vestíbulo cuando Hermione Granger lo llamó, moviendo una mano en señal de saludo mientras se le acercaba.

—¿Ya vas al pueblo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, ya. Compraré algunos dulces para mi madre y luego pasaré por Las Tres Escobas. ¿Qué planes tienen los demás, Hermione? ¿Lo sabes?

—Bueno, Ron ha quedado con Luna, está insoportable con ese tema —la castaña le dirigió una mirada apenada a su amigo antes de carraspear y continuar —Los Creevey saldrán en un momento, también tienen citas, ¿puedes creerlo? Y yo me voy con Fay, que últimamente Ginny… ¿Me prometes no decirle? —Neville asintió en silencio —Ginny parece molesta con todo el mundo y es difícil hablar con ella. Prefiero que salga con alguien más esta vez. De todas formas, nos veremos en Valle de Godric en Año Nuevo.

—Oh, entonces podemos tomarnos algo juntos en el pueblo, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Seguro! Pero… Disculpa, supe que Hannah…

—¡Eh, Longbottom!

Los dos amigos dieron un respingo ante la exclamación, algo chillona y con cierto tono autoritario. Luego, para su sorpresa, descubrieron a Pansy Parkinson caminando hacia ellos, vestida con una túnica color verde musgo y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Ahora qué querrá? —masculló Hermione, antes de recomponerse rápidamente y decir en voz más alta —Entonces en eso quedamos, Neville, ¡hasta luego! Fay me está esperando.

Mientras caminaba a las puertas principales, Hermione le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Parkinson, esperando que no quisiera causarle problemas a Neville.

Antes de salir, la castaña creyó ver en la chica de Slytherin un gesto de reconocimiento.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Parkinson?

—Bueno, ya que tengo algo de tiempo, pensé en que bajáramos juntos al pueblo. Quiero preguntarte algo. De los días que tuvimos que pasar "pegados".

Encogiéndose de hombros, Neville asintió, accediendo.

–&–

Hicieron gran parte del camino en silencio, posando la mirada en lo que fuera, menos en su acompañante. Luego, saludando vagamente a quienes se encontraban, surgieron comentarios banales con los cuales el tiempo se les pasó más rápido hasta llegar a la calle principal, donde se detuvieron un momento, sin saber qué decir.

—Entonces… —comenzó Neville, dudoso —¿Cuál es tu pregunta, Parkinson?

—Ah, eso… —Pansy sonaba desganada, casi apática, pero al mismo tiempo procuraba no mostrarle la cara a su interlocutor —Verás, Longbottom, poco antes de deshacernos de esas esposas, parecías molesto por algo, ¿podría saber qué…?

—¿Ahora qué te hace estar con Longbottom, Pansy?

La chica miró por encima de su hombro y descubrió a Draco Malfoy dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona, casi despectiva. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a Draco, que no paraba de fastidiar?

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente —contestó ella con indiferencia —¿Y tú? ¿No te has conseguido a una novia que te soporte?

—En realidad tengo una cita hoy, pero eres mi amiga, me interesó saber por qué tomarse tantas molestias con el torpe de Longbottom.

—Creí que tu política era no entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás mientras no te involucraran, Draco, ¿podrías seguir así, por favor?

Acto seguido, Pansy fingió una seguridad que no sentía, le dio la espalda a Draco y se llevó a Neville allí, halándolo de un brazo.

—¿No es Malfoy tu amigo? —se extrañó Neville, mirando hacia atrás y dejándose llevar.

—Lo es, pero en ocasiones resulta irritante. Supongo que tus compañeros lo saben mejor que nadie.

—Sí, lo hemos notado… Oye, Parkinso, sobre tu pregunta…

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Tienes una respuesta?

Poco a poco, Pansy detuvo sus pasos hasta quedar frente al escaparate de una de las tiendas. Contempló su difuso reflejo en el cristal del escaparate, conteniendo a duras penas el arrugar la nariz, gesto que siempre la afeaba. Llevaba una bufanda al cuello, a rayas verdes y plateadas, y con disimulo se cubrió parte del rostro con ella.

—¿Te importaría mucho si te invitara a venir conmigo a una fiesta de Navidad?

—¿A mí? Tenía entendido que irías a Avalon con tus amigas.

—Hay cupo en el traslador. Y considerando que ellas irán con sus novios…

—No lo entiendo. Es decir, ¿alguno de tus amigos no puede…?

—Quiero que vengas tú conmigo. ¿Entiendes o no?

A juzgar por cómo fruncía Neville el ceño, no lo entendía del todo, pero tras pensarlo por un rato que pareció especialmente largo, acabó asintiendo.

Pansy suspiró contra su bufanda. Al menos eso no había sido tan difícil.

–&–

_Años después…_

La parte exterior de la mansión estaba cubierta de blanca nieve, nada raro siendo diciembre. Era una preciosa estampa, con algunos árboles bellamente decorados e iluminados, aunque era una lástima que ciertas personas no pudieran verlo.

—¡Bienvenidos!

Una mujer pelirroja de intensos ojos verdes, ataviada con una túnica verde esmeralda cubierta a medias por un abrigo blanco, recibía a sus invitados en el porche, dedicándoles una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Lily —saludó un hombre joven, de cabellos bien peinados y con unas curiosas manchas oscuras en su túnica azul —Lamento llegar tarde.

—¡Tonterías, Neville! Estás a tiempo. Vamos a servir la cena en un momento.

—Oh, en ese caso, iré a saludar a los demás. Con su permiso.

Neville Longbottom, a quien los años le habían acabado de quitar la infancia de los rasgos y le añadieron más altura y serenidad, cruzó el vestíbulo de aquella casa a paso firme, asombrado de la decoración, como siempre. Pronto entró al comedor, una estancia bastante amplia y bien iluminada, donde varias personas se apresuraban a ocupar las numerosas sillas.

—¡Neville, llegaste! —un hombre de pelo negro, ojos verdes y anteojos, después de despedirse brevemente de un par de mujeres, se acercó al recién llegado —Creí que todavía estabas ocupado con el colegio, como este año mi madre insistió en hacer cena de Navidad a lo grande…

—Terminé mis compromisos a tiempo. Además, ya había dicho que vendría, Harry.

—Es verdad. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien, este año cenan con mi abuela. Prometieron venir para Año Nuevo, como siempre.

—¡Es verdad! Oye, mi madre comentó dónde quedaba tu sitio, ¿quieres que…?

—No, gracias. Aprovecharé para saludar.

Harry asintió y vio a su amigo girarse hacia uno de los extremos de la mesa, deteniéndose de vez en cuando al ser llamado por alguna persona. Meneó la cabeza y regresó con quienes había estado charlando recién, esperando de verdad que las cosas no salieran mal precisamente esa noche.

Por su parte, Neville era reconocido por varios ex compañeros, quienes le dedicaban cumplidos por su trabajo como profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts y bromeaban respecto a que querían que fuera indulgente con sus hijos. A Neville le hacía gracia pensar en los niños y niñas que aquellas personas llegarían a tener, seguramente sería un reto enseñarles, pues algunos saldrían iguales a sus padres y él los conocía de sobra, quizá no fueran tan dóciles. Finalmente llegó a donde una tarjeta ponía su nombre con una delicada letra cursiva y tomó asiento con cuidado, ya que en la silla a su izquierda se encontraba alguien enfrascado en una conversación. El cabello oscuro recogido en alto y adornado con brillantes delataba que era una mujer, lo mismo que su túnica rosa pálido.

—Buenas noches —saludó en un susurro, antes de mirar a su derecha.

—Buenas, Longbottom.

El otro giró la cara a la izquierda. El rostro femenino que se halló siempre fue considerado duro y poco agraciado para muchos, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la mirada de su dueña, intensa y al mismo tiempo, nublada por algo indefinible pero terriblemente similar a la tristeza.

—¿Cómo has estado? —inquirió ella, curvando los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa, pero el gesto no resultó muy convincente.

—Ah… Las clases van bien. ¿A ti cómo te va, Pansy?

—Bien. Lily y Terence pronto querrán que sea su niñera, además de su asistente, ¿los viste?

—Sí, acabo de saludar a Lily. Me alegro mucho por ellos, ¿cuándo nacerá el bebé?

—A finales de enero o principios de febrero.

Se quedaron en silencio y cuando a Pansy Parkinson la llamaron desde su izquierda, ella dio una cabezada y se volteó, terminando así la conversación.

—¡Eh, Neville! —una cabeza coronada por abundante pelo rojo bien peinado se acercó, revelando ser la hermana pequeña de Ron —Me acaban de decir Ron y Luna que estabas aquí, ¿cómo te tratan esos pequeños granujas a los que debes enseñar?

—Los alumnos no son granujas, Ginny. Acuérdate que fuimos así también.

La pelirroja se echó a reír, se sentó a la derecha de Neville y él, de reojo, confirmó que ese era el lugar de ella, ¿por qué la señora Potter lo habría puesto en ese lugar?

—Zach cree algo parecido —comentó de pronto Ginny, mirando a Neville pero con el rostro vuelto hacia el frente —A veces me dan ganas de darle calabazas definitivamente, ¿sabes? Pero luego me recuerdo que él es mejor que Malfoy, aunque no parezca, así que lo sigo intentando. Y supongo que él hace lo mismo conmigo.

—Confieso que nunca he entendido bien tus gustos, Ginny.

La aludida sonrió con cierto aire pícaro. Sabía perfectamente lo que muchos de sus amigos pensaban de que, sin venir a cuento, hubiera salido con Draco Malfoy desde su sexto curso y luego, antes de iniciar séptimo, cortara con el rubio para relacionarse pocos meses después con Zacharias Smith. Estaba de más decir que a sus hermanos no les agradaba semejante comportamiento, lo mismo que a su madre, pero la pelirroja insistía en que sabía lo que hacía. Actualmente, si no recordaba mal, Ginny apenas tenía tiempo libre siendo cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies, pero siendo Smith un empleado de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, algo en común sí que tenían.

—A todo esto, ¿acaso Smith sabe cómo tratar con niños? —se extrañó Neville.

—¡Claro que sí! Es muy amigo de Wayne, ¿lo recuerdas? Wayne Hopkins. Él tiene unos gemelos con su esposa. Son algunos puntos fuertes de Zach, es muy buen amigo y le gustan los niños.

—Bueno, siendo así…

—A propósito, Neville, ¿te ha saludado Parkinson?

Ginny había preguntado aquello en voz baja, para que solamente su amigo la escuchara. Él asintió, aunque su semblante dejó entrever que no había resultado como le hubiera gustado.

—No hace mucho que lo dejaron —indicó Ginny, de repente con voz seria y expresión comprensiva —Sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirlo, porque ella nunca acabó de caerme bien, pero…

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé.

Ante la expresión de él, Ginny asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y no volvió a tocar el tema.

Neville, por su parte, se dedicó a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Vio muchas caras conocidas, tanto de sus días de colegio como del ambiente deportivo y de San Mungo, seguramente los Potter se habían dado vuelo invitando gente. Eso le hizo preguntarse quién habría invitado a Pansy, si según recordaba, no era muy amiga de Harry.

Acordarse de la extraña relación que mantuvo con Pansy Parkinson hacía que Neville se preguntara, de vez en cuando, qué le había pasado por la cabeza. La Navidad pasada con ella en Avalon, en diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete, fue inesperadamente buena, permitiéndole así conocer mejor a los amigos de ella. A su vez, él la invitó a la fiesta de Año Nuevo de los Potter y la pasaron estupendamente, charlando casi toda la noche a solas o con amigos de uno y otro (¡incluso habían logrado sacarle a Theodore Nott más de dos frases seguidas!). Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo no parecía haber una razón clara para que siguieran juntos, aunque intentaron conciliar sus desacuerdos y se sentían a gusto con lo que tenían en común. Finalmente, el verano pasado le llegó la propuesta de sustituir a Sprout en el colegio y Pansy, aparentemente inconforme, prefirió que cortaran antes de vivir una relación a distancia.

—Me sorprende de Weasley.

Como si la hubiera invocado, Pansy habló en ese momento, causando que Neville diera un respingo.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió, confuso.

—Pensé que a Weasley le gustabas —indicó Pansy, volviendo a mirarlo con intensidad y tristeza a un tiempo —Cuando las esposas de sus hermanos nos dejaron atados, no era muy agradable.

—Lo sé, me lo explicó después. Ella me quiere, sí, pero como a un hermano. Como si no tuviera bastantes… —justo a tiempo, Nevulle contuvo una carcajada para poder proseguir —A lo que me refiero es que ella temía que me fuera mal en tu compañía. Prejuicios infundados, supongo. Por lo general, mis amigos confían en mis decisiones.

—Entonces son mejores que mis amigos —indicó Pansy con cierto desdén —¿Sabías que Malfoy intentó salir con Granger cuando acabamos séptimo?

—Sí, y no tenía mucho sentido. En aquel tiempo, aún salía con Ginny.

—¡Pues fue por eso que Weasley lo dejó, se enteró de todo! Y como Granger lo había rechazado, a Draco casi le dio un ataque. Hasta entonces, creía que cualquier chica caería a sus pies.

—¿Cómo está él, por cierto?

—Se fue a trabajar a Francia, vive en París. Recibí una lechuza suya hace unos días. Conoció a una bruja muy guapa, creo que se llama Gabrielle, aunque es más joven que él. Está tan convencido de que ella es la correcta, que solo espera a que sea mayor de edad para proponerle matrimonio.

—Viniendo de Malfoy, me sorprende un poco. Oye, Pansy…

Neville no pudo continuar. En ese momento sonó una campanilla, indicando el inicio de la cena, y por un largo rato, tanto él como Pansy solo pudieron hacer comentarios ocasionales con otras personas, pero no entre ellos. No fue sino hasta mucho después, que se sirvió el postre, que Neville sintió algo raro en la muñeca izquierda, como si de repente le apretara el reloj…

—¿Qué…?

—He decidido que fui estúpida, Neville, así que deberás soportarme por un rato.

El aludido miró a Pansy con el ceño fruncido, para luego sentir que movían su brazo izquierdo. Específicamente, tiraban de su muñeca, la cual fue poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos conforme Pansy alzaba su muñeca derecha, adornada por un brazalete de esmeraldas… y por un aro metálico que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

—Puedes deshacerte de mí antes de que termine la fiesta —apuntó Pansy con voz muy seria, y por primera vez en la velada, sus ojos mostraron algo más que tristeza: era determinación y un leve temor a estar equivocándose —Pero si no lo haces… Si no lo haces entenderé que me perdonas y me das otra oportunidad. Y esta vez lo haré bien.

—Pero en julio dijiste…

—En julio no quería que dejaras escapar el empleo, atolondrado. Lo habrías hecho si te decía que no quería que vivieras tan lejos. Pero eso no importa. Ahora sé que nunca ha importado. Y aunque no sea la mejor del mundo, quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Contigo.

Lentamente, como a cámara lenta, Neville observó las muñecas de ambos, nuevamente unidas por aquel artefacto mágico que les diera tantos dolores de cabeza años atrás; luego, miró a Pansy, que se veía firme y apenada a un tiempo, seguramente pensando que se estaba aprovechando de él.

Y supo entonces cuál sería su respuesta.

—Si resulta, sabes que discutiremos seguido, que siempre estaré rodeado de plantas y olores raros, que no siempre me acordaré de lo más simple…

—Y tú sabes que siempre andaré pensando un poco más en cómo me veo que en lo que digo, que soy algo engreída y que tengo amigos un tanto desagradables. ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?

Neville sonrió y para alegría suya, Pansy le devolvió el gesto.

—No hay nada de malo. Podemos intentarlo.

Eso bastó para que Pansy sonriera de lado, arrogante y satisfecha. Justo como ella era.

–&–

_¡Aleluya! (Bell lanza el final al mundo entre feliz y frustrada). ¿Cómo está todo el mundo?_

_Para este último episodio, pensaba en algunos detalles diferentes, pero básicamente todo acababa en Navidad. Que al final haya hecho que Neville y Pansy tuvieran una relación que terminaron y después retomaron… Bueno, eso me salió de la manga y del hecho de que no los veo mucho como pareja en ninguno de mis cánones mentales (tanto el propio como el de JK a futuro… Yo me entiendo). Por lo tanto, no sé qué tan convincente les resulte, pero siento que para esos dos, con sus personalidades, puede estar bien._

_Respecto a otras parejas… Aunque no se diga, muchas de las parejas mencionadas a lo largo del fic siguen juntas (Terence Higgs y Lily Moon tendrán un bebé, por ejemplo). Aunque lo verdaderamente sorpresivo fue mencionar que Ginny sale con Zacharias Smith después de haber estado una temporada con Draco Malfoy… Lo cual, por cierto, es derivado de una idea que leí de alguien más (cofNeacof) y claro, de que en este fic Ginny se acercaba peligrosamente a ser un personaje indeseable, cuando en realidad no lo quería así. A Harry no lo emparejé claramente, tampoco a Hermione ni a otros, pero eso es para que cada quién se los imagine con quienes quieran._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
